Romeo & The Dork
by heytheregisela
Summary: Peach Creek middle school is holding a play, Romeo & Juliet to be exact, and Kevin has been picked to play Romeo. Nazz has earned the role of Juliet... but not for long. [[KevEdd; dedicated to ahiruwbox/ducky!]]
1. Chapter one

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, my newest fanfic.

Prompt was given to me by my very good friend, Ducky! So I dedicate this fic to her.

* * *

Nazz stared at the bulletin board. There seemed to be the usual updates: try-outs for the basketball team, after school tutoring, art club, and even chess club. Nazz sighed through her nose but just as she was going to turn away, the theater arts teacher walked up and pinned a paper onto the board. She gave the blonde a warm smile and left. Nazz looked back at the board to see an announcement of an upcoming play.

_Fall play:_

_Romeo & Juliet_

_Come by the theater room for auditions today and tomorrow after school._

_I hope to see you there._

A play.

The corners of Nazz's lips slowly rose. Now that sounded interesting. It was different. Theater never caught her attention, but seeing that it was her last year in middle school, she figured she could do a little more before having to enter high school. And therefore, it was settled. She would try out for Juliet, but she knew she couldn't keep her hopes up high. Any other girl could swoop in and win the part.

"Hey, Nazz," a familiar said from behind.

The girl turned to see Kevin smiling at her. "Hey, Kev. What's up?"

"Just heading to my locker. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Nazz took one last glance at the announcement sheet and smiled to herself before facing Kevin again. "So, I was thinking about signing up for the Romeo and Juliet play."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Nazz nodded. "It'll be fun. I mean, I probably won't get the role, but it'll still be fun to try. And maybe you should, too, ya know?"

Kevin halted in his tracks. The blonde had taken a few more steps before noticing he was no longer next to her. She turned around and held her hands up, though the look of disgust on his face was enough to tell her what he was thinking.

"Aw, Kev, come on," she said. "It won't be so bad."

The redhead rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not going to try out for some stupid play. That's not my thing, Nazz."

"It's not my thing, either, but I'm giving it a try."

"Yeah, well you have a more open mind." He crossed his arms. "Man, can you imagine what everyone'll say if I even thought about signing up?"

"Is this really about your reputation?" Nazz furrowed her eyebrows. "Dude, there are other more important things than your image."

"Says the girl who practically had a heart attack when half her hair was shaved off."

Nazz stomped her foot. "Because that wasn't fair!" She blinked and sighed. "Besides, I already forgave Eddy for that, but that's not the point, Kev. The point is, you know, this will be cool."

"For you, maybe." Kevin shook his head. "Sorry Nazz, but you can't convince me." He stopped at his locker and began opening it but stopped when he couldn't ignore the stare Nazz was giving him. "Dude," he mumbled. "Stop."

"I'm not going to stop until I do convince you," she said. "Because I know I will." The corners of her lips rose. "Eventually."

"Eventually." Kevin snickered. "Good luck with that." He grabbed his textbook and they headed off to class together.

"So what's with you, Sockhead?" Eddy said as he and the other two Eds made their way to their homeroom. "You have that creepy smile on your face again."

That same smile faded immediately from Double D's face once Eddy mentioned it.

"Double D is always happy, Eddy," Ed stated. "He's a ray of sunshine, the little dickens." He reached his hand up and pinched Double D's cheek playfully.

Double D smiled awkwardly as he turned his head away for Ed to stop. "Well, Eddy," he started, "If you must know, I am in a very delighted mood due to the fact that I will be helping out with yet another one of Peach Creek middle school's plays."

"Oh great," Eddy mumbled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I mean, that's great, Sockhead. Woo..."

Double D furrowed his eyebrows and Ed wrapped his arm around him, pulling him much closer to him than he already was. He did the same to Eddy.

"Is that fun, Double D?" He asked.

Eddy tried squeezing out of Ed's grip, but it was useless, and he just sighed as he gave up. The sockhead smirked in amusement at Eddy's struggle.

"Yes," he said, answering Ed's question. "It is quite entertaining. Perhaps you two could consider-"

"No!" Eddy waved his hands frantically. "Ed, no!"

"And why not?" Double D asked. "There is nothing wrong with simply being apart of a work crew."

"Work crew?" Eddy snorted. "You guys get cardboard and paint the backgrounds onto it, then move the lights around."

"There is much more to it then just that, Eddy! And we do not only use cardboard." Double D crossed his arms and stopped walking, leaving Ed no choice but to let go of him. The two halted their tracks as well, though, and turned to face the sockhead.

"Do not make assumptions, Eddy," Double D said.

Eddy just grinned at him and the three entered their classroom.

* * *

Nazz did not allow Kevin to go a second without thinking about the play. She made sure she reminded him before, during and after class. She followed the redhead around, telling and practically begging him to audition, especially at lunch. They entered the cafeteria with Rolf and since it had been a few minutes, Kevin believed he was free of stupid Romeo & Juliet talk, but just as he was getting comfortable as he sat down and got ready to munch on his hamburger, Nazz spoke up.

"Rolf," she said, turning to face the son of a shepherd. "Don't you think it'd be cool if I was Juliet in the play?"

"Who is this Juliet you speak of?" Rolf asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"A stupid, lonely girl," Kevin answered, mindlessly chewing his food.

Nazz squinted her eyes at him. "No, she's not stupid."

"But you agree, she's lonely." Kevin grinned.

"She's not perfect, I'll agree with that, but dude, that's the point of being in play. You get to be someone completely different. Like instead of being your stubborn self," she narrowed her blue eyes at him, "You can be a guy in love with someone you can't be with, but you would _anything _to be with her."

Kevin lazily looked over at Rolf. "You see how lame that is, man? And she wants me to be that guy."

"It is not lame," Rolf answered. "You already are a Casanova at heart, but you must look deep within."

"Yeah I know that's what you think, Rolf. You always call me that, but-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rolf said, wigging his finger in Kevin's face. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Do not doubt Rolf. The son of a shepherd always knows what he is talking about."

Nazz smiled wide. "Thank you, Rolf." She turned to look at Kevin and pointed at Rolf. "_See_, Kevin? Rolf understands.

Kevin put his hamburger back down on his plate and sighed. "You know what, Nazz? If it makes you feel any better, I'll think about it, but don't think that because I'm thinking about it that it means I'll say yes."

The blonde shrugged. "Fine. That's good enough for me."

"Why do you want me to be in this play with you so badly, anyway?"

"It'll give us something to do together."

"We're like always together."

"Yeah, but in that time, we're not always exactly doing something."

Kevin nodded. "Alright, well like I said, I'll think about it." And he resumed eating.

* * *

The redhead pulled up to his driveway on his bike and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the blonde standing by his front door. When she really wanted to know something, she was literally everywhere until she had her answer. Kevin sighed loudly and got off the vehicle and parked his bike before slowly approaching her.

"How did you beat me here?" He asked.

Nazz just smiled sweetly. "That's not important."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to join, so you can save your breath from begging me again." He tried walking passed her and into his house, but she blocked his way even more. "Nazz... seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Kev, dude. You said you would think about it."

"And I did. I decided no. Now let me-"

"No." Nazz squinted her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well I'll see you guys tomorrow." The two looked over to see Eddy saying bye to Ed and Double D as he walked off to the house next door.

"I have to do Sarah's chores before she yells at me," Ed said to the sockhead.

"You have to do _her _chores?" Double D asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ed nodded and squeezed him before running off to his house as well. Sarah really was a little princess and Ed was the very obedient servant that dared not go against her wishes. It was a bit ridiculous, but Double D didn't question it for Sarah frightened him at times as well with her loud voice and aggressive behavior. Kids would be kids!

Nazz sighed and looked at Kevin again.

"Think again?" She suggested.

"No," Kevin sternly said. "Why would I wanna be Romeo? That's lame."

Double D was about to turn to cross the street to reach his house, but he couldn't help overhearing that. He didn't want to be an eavesdropper, so he spoke up, "Oh, Kevin, being in a play could really help with improving on many things, such as memorization, speaking in front of a large crowd, and social skills."

Kevin shook his head. "I don't need help with any of that!"

"I don't know, maybe help with the social skills a little," Nazz mumbled as she innocently looked away.

Kevin heard and glared at her. "What?"

She just smiled. "Come on, Kev. I know you want to say yes."

"No."

"It could be a wonderful experience, Kevin," Edd added.

"Stop helping her!" Kevin snarled at the sockhead. "Help me instead if you're going to help at all!"

Nazz walked over and stood next to Edd. She thanked him for backing her up and then frowned at Kevin. "Dude, you're going to regret this later. You're going to think back and wonder what could have happened."

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I won't regret anything, Nazz." He turned around and grabbed the doorknob of his front door, but a long, very depressing sounding sigh made him look over his shoulder.

Nazz leaned against Edd, her lower lip sticking out and her eyes wide with disappointment.

"Well, fine," she said. "I thought this could fun for you and me to hang out more since we're best friends and all, but okay, if you don't wanna hang out with me, that's cool then."

_Is she really trying to guilt trip me? _Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes. _The only thing I'm going to regret is what I'm about to do. _"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll try out."

Nazz's eyes immediately brightened and she practically squealed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Have I mentioned how you're like an awesome friend sometimes?"

"Sometimes?" Kevin squinted his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He then glared at the sockhead. "Why did you really want me to say yes?"

Edd sighed. "Perhaps because it would be nice to see more familiar faces around there."

"What do you mean?" Nazz asked.

"Oh, I help with the set up." He smiled proudly.

"Of course you do," Kevin said, shaking his head, and Edd's smile quickly faded.

"Don't say it like that," Nazz told him. She gently grabbed Edd's wrist. "I think it's cool that you're in the work crew. You guys play a big role in the plays, too."

Double D nodded. "Yes, that's how I see it. It isn't all simple, either. There are times where-"

"Yeah, that's fascinating, Double D," Kevin interrupted. "Anyways, I'll see you later, Nazz." He turned the doorknob and let the door slowly fly open. Before stepping in, he glanced at the sockhead. "You too, man."

And Edd softly smiled at him.


	2. Chapter two

A/N: I'm so happy with the feedback I received from the first chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting, lovelies. I was a bit busy this week, and will be getting busier once school begins in two weeks. I will make time for writing, of course! ^_^

* * *

"I can't believe I'm even here," Kevin said as he sighed and sat back in his seat. He watched Nazz make her way onto the stage, clearing her throat, preparing herself.

As she made her way to the center, she faced the theater arts teacher, Miss Aguilar, and Kevin saw as the look on her face change from being obviously nervous to showing no fear. She hadn't even begun to act yet and she was already nailing it. The redhead couldn't help but grin at those skills.

"Hi," Nazz spoke up, her voice sounding calm and confident. "I'm Nazz Van Bartonschmeer and I'm auditioning for the role of Juliet."

Miss Aguilar smiled and nodded.

But then Nazz widened her eyes, "Oh, and since my friend Kevin is going to be auditioning for Romeo, can we maybe try out together?"

Miss Aguilar looked over her shoulder to find the now not amused again Kevin with his arms crossed. He faced her and she nodded towards the stage. The redhead sighed as he was handed a script.

"Good luck," the teacher told him.

Kevin almost rolled his eyes as he made his way next to Nazz. Edd, who had been sitting next Miss Aguilar, immediately sat up. The fact that Kevin was really going to try out piqued his interest. He never thought he'd see the day. And he felt a bit of pride knowing he had helped getting the redhead there.

Nazz smiled excitedly once Kevin was standing next to her.

"You ready, dude?" She asked.

Kevin licked his lips and shrugged. "I guess."

Nazz took a deep breath, glanced at the script in her hand, and looked back up. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo!" She lifted up her hand, "Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Kevin scratched the back of his head as he looked at his line. _This is so stupid. _He looked over at the teacher, at Edd, at a few other students who were a part of the working crew watching, and then he faced Nazz again. They all seemed more than happy to be there, except him.

_Here goes nothing..._

He held up the paper and tried reading the lines from his peripheral vision. "Shall I... hear more, or... uhh..." He glanced back at the paper, "shall I speak at this?" Kevin smiled weakly at Nazz.

"'Tis-"

"Hold on," Miss Aguilar interrupted Nazz. She smiled at the blonde and gave her a thumbs up. "Sweetie, I think you're doing wonderfully and I haven't even heard you speak that many lines, but you have a sort of passion in your voice and movements." Her smile faded when she looked over at Kevin. "You, sir, on the other hand, are not even trying." She shook her head and waited for an explanation.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I am trying."

"Honey, you spoke one line and I heard nothing but bland in your voice."

Double D covered his mouth as he giggled softly. Kevin wrinkled up his nose.

"I did try, though," he defended himself. "I just suck."

Nazz gently punched his shoulder. "She's right, you know? I could tell, too. Kev, come on." She stuck out her lower lip and Kevin had to look away.

"Don't do that," Kevin mumbled.

"Please try again," Miss Aguilar said, "And this time, actually try, or leave." She narrowed her eyes at him, making him feel a little uncomfortable. "Skip to the line that starts with 'With love's light wings'."

Kevin nodded and looked for the lines. He cleared his throat and began, "With love's light wings," his voice was much higher and interesting this time, "did I o'erperch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out." The redhead looked up at Nazz almost lovingly before he continued, "And what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

Edd had just been _staring _almost wonderstruck at Kevin the whole time, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, but once the redhead finished, he realized this and blinked and swallowed hard.

But he hadn't been the only one taken aback by it.

Nazz softly bit down on her lower lip as she shyly toward away. "Dude, that was cute."

Kevin smirked and shook his head. "No, that was lame."

"No," Miss Aguilar spoke up. "That was perfect!" She stood up and began clapping, followed by Double D.

"I knew you were faking it the first time," Miss Aguilar said. She sighed and sat back down. "Thank you both for that. It was indeed adorable."

Nazz bowed before practically running off the stage. She took a seat behind Edd and Miss Aguilar and Kevin joined her.

"It's a nice Tuesday afternoon," Kevin said. "I could be at home right now, but instead, because of you, I'm here."

The blonde only smiled and said, "You know that deep down, you don't regret a thing."

And maybe Kevin didn't. The two sat in silence as they watched other students audition for the same roles and the other roles. Sometimes Miss Aguilar would imagine a certain student playing a different character and would ask them to read those lines instead. After the last student auditioned, she applaud them all again and told them the role announcement would be posted up on Friday.

They all gathered their things and made their way out. Edd stayed behind to help Miss Aguilar in anything she might need help with. Kevin couldn't help but roll his eyes. It such a typical thing for the dork to do, and that was just... dorky. The redhead followed Nazz out of the theater room and into the empty hallway.

"That was fun," he mumbled.

Nazz scoffed. "I can't believe you tried getting yourself out of that, though."

Kevin groaned. "I'm sorry?"

"Well don't apologize if you don't need it."

"Okay," Kevin sighed. "I really am sorry, Nazz. At least I really did try afterwards."

And Nazz smiled softly. "Yeah, and you nailed it. I think you definitely got the role. No other guy did as good as you did."

Kevin grinned at that and sighed happily. "Yeah, well what can I say? I'm just that rad."

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head, but grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her side. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"It's about time you're home," Eddy said as he and Ed walked into Double D's house.

Double D was finishing up washing the dishes and glanced over at them with a smile. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Hi Double D!" Ed ran up to him and picked him up his arms, squeezing him tightly in the embrace.

The sockhead didn't even resist. There was no use to it, and he had gotten used to Ed's random hugs. They weren't terrible. Sometimes, there were actually very comforting, and Double D had to admit that hugging overall just felt wonderful. He patted his friend's back before stepping back.

"How are you, Ed?" He asked, still wearing the same bright smile.

"Oh I'm good!" Ed nodded frantically. "Rolf let me play with Gertrude after school and I gave her some food!"

"Why that sounds nice, Ed."

Eddy leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "How did those stupid auditions go?"

Double D sighed and narrowed his eyes at Eddy. "They are not _stupid_, Eddy. These really mean a great deal to some students, including Nazz. I do have a feeling she has already won the role of Juliet, and Kevin, oh you should have seen him. He has much potential!"

Eddy snorted. "Of course he does." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about another thing that shovel chin is good at."

"Eddy has a scam!" Ed told Double D.

The sockhead frowned, but he wasn't surprised. "Very well. Do tell."

"Like you said, Double D," Eddy began, "Kids actually like seeing these lame plays. They would pay good money for those tickets, if ya know what I mean." He rubbed his fingers together.

Double D raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Yes, he did know where Eddy was getting at and he didn't approve. But then again, he almost never approved of any of Eddy's scams, but he always went with them no matter what.

"Is this _really_ necessary, Eddy?" He asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Come on, Sockhead!" Eddy wailed his arms. "Think of all the cash we can earn selling fake tickets! We can put them at a lower price, too, and tell the suckers it's a 'discount'. Ha!"

"That would be unfair!" Double D placed his hands on his hips and furrowed his eyebrows. "If we even do this, the play wouldn't have as large of an audience because the students with these fake tickets would get refusal of entry. It would effect the theater arts program's income!"

Eddy groaned. "Why do you care?"

"Eddy!" Double D looked over at Ed who was grabbing food out of the refrigerator. "Ed, please. You're making a mess!"

"Stop complaining about everything, Sockhead!" Eddy told him. "Look, fine. We'll just sell the tickets to a small amount of suckers, that way the _theater arts program _can still earn their own cash."

Double D thought about it and wrinkled up his nose. "I'm still not sure about this, Eddy."

"But Double D!" Eddy stood up a little on the tips of his toes and wrapped his arm around Double D's neck. "Think of the jawbreakers," he whispered to him.

"Jawbreakers?!" Ed looked up. "Where?! Where?! Where?!" He began searching around the kitchen and Double D sighed in defeat once he saw all the crumbs Ed was dropping.

Jawbreakers.

Now that was tempting.

"I suppose that would be fine, then," he hesitantly said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Great!" Eddy looked over at Ed who was still running around and stuck his foot out just as Ed came running by him.

Ed tripped over Eddy's foot and went tumbling. Double D gasped at the sight while Eddy just laughed. Ed came to a stop and went into a fit of giggles as well. The sockhead couldn't quite understand why that was so amusing, but he smiled anyway. After a few minutes of laughing, Ed and Eddy stopped and caught their breath.

"Man, Sockhead," Eddy said, wrapping his arm around Double D's neck again. "This is one of the best scams I've come up with so far. We're gonna be stickin' rich!"

Double D blinked. "Exactly how much are we pricing these tickets at?"

Eddy shrugged. "How much are the regular tickets?"

"Around seven dollars."

Eddy rubbed his chin as he looked up and thought about it, then he grinned once he came up with the right amount. "Well, it's _discount_, so we gotta go with four bucks. FOUR BUCKS! We can scam six kids, earn twenty four dollars which will give us each eight. It's perfect!"

"Six." Double D nodded. "But only six!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, but nodded as well.

"Eddy, please do not change your mind and drag more innocent children into this."

Eddy patted his cheek. "Just play along and look pretty and I won't."

The sockhead sighed loudly. "This is only because I do very much enjoy jawbreakers."

"And because you're our best friend and would do anything to help us. Ain't that right, lumpy?" Eddy glanced over at Ed who was still on the floor, munching on a piece of blueberry pie.

Double D looked over his shoulder and despite the mess all around Ed, he smiled as Ed nodded at Eddy's question.

"Well then, gentlemen," the sockhead said, stepping away from Eddy. "Who exactly are these six students who will be," he sighed, "receiving these sham tickets?"

Ed tapped his chin, but shrugged. "Eddy's better at deciding than I am." He smiled wide.

And Eddy grinned as he nodded. "Oh, I know exactly who some of them will be."

"Oh dear," Double D said. "I can only hope I don't regret this too much."


	3. Chapter three

A/N: I would say I'm sorry for taking a long time for updating, but I feel as though I can't lie for simply being too busy to write.

School has started, so I'm busy with homework and such, and I mean, it being my senior year, I have easy classes, so there won't be _too_ much homework, but just going to school makes me very exhausted so I don't have the motivation to write. I have the motivation to sleep and eat, though...

The point is, I'll try to work on this on weekends as much as I can. Same with Our Journey, but don't expect anything from that fic for a long time now.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Edd would sit back and watch as other students piled into the theater room to audition. There were times where he did worry a bit that Nazz wouldn't get the role of Juliet due to Miss Aguilar's reactions to the other auditioning for the role, but then he remembered that the teacher was just naturally overly excited over everyone who actually tried. But to be safe, Edd asked her if Nazz was Juliet, but Miss Aguilar refused to give him the answer. And the sockhead understood, but it wasn't as if he would have the urge to go and tell Nazz if she got the role or not.

No, of course not.

He could never even be dared or persuaded into revealing that kind of information unless he was allowed too.

But Nazz didn't even need to wait long to know whether she was Juliet or not. Friday wasn't long away, and right in the morning, just as the first students begin to arrive, Mrs. Aguilar walked up to the bulletin board and pinned up the list.

Double D was the first to see and sure enough, right next to the name 'Juliet Capulet' was

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. A wide smile spread across Double D's face, revealing a very toothy smile, proud of his friend for snagging the most popular role. He turned away from the list and gasped to find Nazz standing there, staring at the list with wide eyes and an overly-excited grin.

"No... way," she said.

Double D couldn't resist but to grin as well. "Ah, yes. Good morning, _Juliet_."

Nazz bit her lower lip and squealed before practically leaping into Edd's arms. "Oh my gosh! This is the best news ever!" She squeezed him.

Edd smiled softly and patted her back. "Congratulations."

"Oh, and Kevin!" Nazz quickly let go of the sockhead and checked the list again.

Edd sighed in relief that he was no longer being embraced so tightly, but Nazz's loud gasp made him flinch.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Kevin is Romeo!" Nazz squeaked.

"What?" A deep voice said.

The two looked over to find a very annoyed Kevin with his arms and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm Romeo?" He asked.

Double D and Nazz nodded.

Kevin growled quietly and mumbled to himself, "I knew this was a bad idea." He looked up to make eye-contact with his best friend and huffed. "What, no other dude here was better? Man, I was sure someone else would have been better than me." Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What makes me so special? I should let that role go to a guy who actually wants it." His eyes went over to stare at Double D. "Like you," he said.

And Double D quickly shook his head. "Oh, no. I am only part of the work crew, strictly backstage only." He smiled proudly.

Kevin wrinkled up his nose in annoyance, but held back any rude comments he could say about Double D's love for helping out.

"At least I'll be working with you," he said to Nazz.

Nazz nodded and sighed. "Just remember that. I can't wait until we start rehearsing."

"I do believe you all receive your scripts today after school," Edd informed them.

"Perfect!"

Edd smiled at her before looking over at Kevin. "I must say, you were the best Romeo. Mrs. Aguilar made the right choice."

But the redhead just shrugged. Giving up on getting Kevin excited over it, Edd decided it was better off he headed to class anyway. He told them he would see them later and left in quick steps.

"Kevin," Nazz said, crossing her arms.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's just trying to be nice. The least you could do is return the sweet attitude."

"Believe me, I've tried. It's kinda hard being cool with someone that boring."

The warning bell rung and the two began walking.

"But he isn't boring," Nazz defended Edd. "Yeah he's into things we aren't, but so is Rolf and we're still best friends with him."

Kevin thought about it, and though it was true, he snickered. "Yeah, but Rolf's different. He's Rolf. You don't need to understand him to have a good time with him. Dude's funny."

"I highly doubt he tries to be funny. He's just talking the way he talks and you just find that to be funny." Nazz rolled her eyes.

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, but, ha ha," he tried suppressing back his laughter in order to explain, "the other day he was talking about how aliens would actually be stupid and Ed was so offended. It was hilarious! That dork's hilarious when he's mad!" The redhead allowed himself to let out his loud laugh.

"I thought we all agreed on being friends with the Eds," Nazz told him.

Kevin immediately stopped laughing and sighed. "So?"

"I get it. Friends make fun of each other every now and then, but wow dude."

Kevin smirked. "Yeah well, they'll get over it."

* * *

After school, they received their scripts and were instructed to learn at least five lines by Monday, more if they could. Nazz spent most of her weekend doing exactly that. She had Sarah to help her; the redheaded girl being the nurse and mother for the time being.

"Okay, ready?" Nazz asked her.

Sarah looked over the script and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Let's get this started!" Jimmy, who had tagged along to watch, sat down on Nazz's couch and revealed a toothy smile as Nazz got herself into character.

"Start whenever," Nazz told Sarah.

Sarah cleared her throat and began, "Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old girl, I bade her come. What, lamb!" She rose her hand up in the air and Jimmy giggled in amusement. "What, ladybird! God forbid. Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Nazz spun around and jogged over towards Sarah. "How now! Who calls?"

"Your mother."

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?"

Sarah stood up straighter as she prepared herself to now be the mother. "This is the matter. Nurse, give leave awhile. We must talk in secret. Nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age." She take a breath and read the nurse's line. "Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour." Sarah raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do they talk so weird?"

Nazz ignored the comment and Sarah went on with the lines. They went at it for around an hour until Nazz was completely memorized with more than just five lines, but even after that, the blonde asked Sarah to stick around to go over them a little more.

Sarah grunted and crossed her arms as she sighed in frustration, and Jimmy stepped in.

"Oh, Nazz," he said. "Let me help. I love Romeo & Juliet."

"Really?" Nazz smiled. "Did you audition?"

"No, I didn't. I was too busy for that."

Nazz pouted and then opened her mouth to say more, but Sarah interrupted.

"Jimmy, you and me have something to do," she told her best friend. The redhead sighed and looked over at Nazz. "We'll help you later. Jimmy and I just made plans and-"

Nazz held up her hands and nodded. "I get it, Sarah. Thanks for the help."

The two kids smiled at each other before skipping off and out of the blonde's house, leaving her to sit down on her couch as she went over her lines, _again_, alone.

Kevin didn't quite take much time to memorize his, feeling a little too confident in thinking he would do just fine. Though Nazz and Rolf told him to be responsible, he found himself distracted with his bike and television, and when Nazz asked if he wanted to go over lines together, he made up excuses; something about having "chores" to do.

And though she warned to take the play seriously, Kevin still slacked off most his weekend, only taking twenty minutes before bed to memorize.

* * *

Right after school on Monday, the students participating in the play, headed into the theater room to find the work crew was already there, adjusting some of the lights. The stage was still empty, no props in sight, but none of them really expected anything to be set up just yet.

"Costumes!" Mrs. Aguilar excitedly yelled out. "Who's excited to try on those on Thursday?" She smiled wide.

Kevin groaned quietly as Nazz grinned and nodded along with the others.

"Okay," Mrs. Aguilar said, clapping her hands together. "You were all asked to memorize at least five lines over the weekend. Can I ask our Sampson and Gregory to get up on stage and perform to us their first five lines?"

The two boys nodded and headed up the steps. As they began, the others went backstage to go over their lines. Nazz said them to herself quietly as Kevin just mindlessly looked them over, still having that same confidence that he would not mess up. Each student that performed their five lines managed to go through with it without any mistakes. Mrs. Aguilar was impressed, especially with the students who weren't even in her drama class. Peach Creek middle school obviously had talent.

"Okay," she said as she quickly scribbled something down. "Can I have Kevin and Logan up now?"

"Good luck, Kev!" Nazz called out as her best friend made his way to the center of the stage.

"Good morrow, cousin," the student, Logan, who had the role of Benvolio said as he turned to face Kevin as the redhead stepped onto the stage.

Kevin took a deep breath and began, "Is the day so young?" He tried not sounding too dull. Despite not wanting to be there, he decided he should at least try to try.

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me... sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

Kevin squinted his eyes as he tried to remember what to say next, "Not having that... which, having, makes them short." He sighed in relief.

"In love?" Logan raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Out."

"Of love?" The brunet tilted his head slightly.

Again, Kevin was silent a small moment to remember his line. "Out of her favor, where I am- WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" He turned away and shielded his face as a bright light flashed in his eyes.

Double D looked up and gasped.

"Kevin!" Mrs. Aguilar scolded. "Don't break character!"

"He almost blinded me!" Kevin defended himself.

The other student, Diana, who was working with the sockhead on lights frowned at him.

"Double D, be careful," she told him as she shoved him aside and moved the light's ray away from Kevin's face.

"My apologies, Kevin!" Double D shouted out, smiling nervously.

"You better be sorry, man," Kevin told him. "I was on a roll."

"Yeah, barely," Nazz whispered from backstage to the girl playing Lady Capulet. The two girls giggled.

"I heard that, Nazz!"

The blonde's eyes widened and she came to a silent.

"I really am sorry for breaking your concentration," Edd said to Kevin.

Kevin groaned and glared up at him. The look of a pure apology in Edd's eyes made the redhead soften his expression.

He shook his head and huffed. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "Just don't do it again."

"Oh, you have my word!" Double D smiled brightly, revealing the gap between his teeth and the corners of Kevin's lip twitched up a bit.

"Good, then," Kevin said sternly.

And the sockhead couldn't tell whether or not the redhead was still upset about it or not. Kevin was one to hold somewhat of a grudge, but he couldn't tell at that moment.

"Okay let's just start over," Mrs. Aguilar said. "It was going great." She gave the boys a thumbs up.

Kevin sighed roughly and Logan started over, "Good morrow, cousin."

_This isn't going to be fun at all, _Kevin thought to himself.

* * *

Plays took much effort, as Mrs. Aguilar told the actors before they went home. Plays too much effort, but not because everything needed to be perfect. There was no such thing as that. A good play always has its flaws just as any human. If not even the tiniest of hints weren't shown, then it would seem natural. But that's what took effort. It wasn't memorizing all lines and blocking completely. It was having to get into the moment, as if one actor was merely speaking to another actor on a regular basis, that no one was watching them. It was just a normal conversation between two people.

With that in mind, Kevin found himself drifting off too sleep. That was enough acting for one day. He still wasn't sure what a guy like him was doing in a play, but he knew he was just finding things to complain about. It wasn't _that_ bad. The people there were actually pretty entertaining, and then there was Nazz. And... Edd?

Having the Double Dweeb there did add to the bright side a bit. He was a familiar face, and if Kevin ever got bored, he could talk to him, because the dude wasn't so bad either. He had some cool aspects about him, like being able to create interesting gadgets with everyday junk, or the fact that so much knowledge could fit in that head of his. How was one so smart at such a young age? Kevin was sure Double D didn't even the answer to that. And he figured, it didn't really matter anyway.

It took only half an hour later for Kevin to be awoken by a loud noise outside. He growled as he groggily flopped off his bed and headed towards his window. Across the street was Edd, mowing his lawn. The redhead rolled his eyes at the sight. Edd was always doing all sorts of chores, but he couldn't recall ever seeing him mow the lawn.

Since it was only five PM, Kevin decided it'd be fine to go over and hang out with Rolf for some time before having to shower and do homework. He cringed at the thought of homework as he stepped out.

"Hey, Double D," Kevin called out, but Double D couldn't hear him over the sound of the lawn mower.

Kevin huffed and practically stomped over. "Double D!" he yelled into his ear.

The sockhead gasped and immediately shut off the machine before spinning around to come face-to-face with what looked like, an angry Kevin.

"G-good evening, Kevin," Double D said, smiling shyly.

"What is this, one of your insanely large amount of chores to do?" The redhead smirked.

"Why, yes."

"Seriously?"

"Is that so odd? You have this certain chore as well."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, but it's mostly just in the summer."

"Ah, but chores should not be put on hold because of education." Edd smiled crookedly. It was as if he himself knew how silly he sounded.

Kevin squinted his eyes, staring right into Edd's, trying to figure out whether he was serious or not, and then he realized that Edd never joked about things like that.

"Right..." Kevin said, raising an eyebrow. "Well... uh, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later, man." He barely gave Double D a wave before turning away.

"Oh, but Kevin!" Double D suddenly said.

Kevin halted in his tracks and looked at him over his shoulder.

"I only want to say how you are already doing a swell job with being Romeo," Double D said, the shy smile returning.

The redhead slowly looked down as he considered Double D's words. The dork just complimented him and he had no idea how to respond. He never did when it came to compliments. He looked back up to meet Edd's gaze again and shrugged with a half smile before looking forward again and walking off.

Edd blinked. He was expecting a "thank you", thinking Kevin would honestly appreciate such compliment because Edd knew how the redhead was feeling about the whole play thing. But the reaction he received was good enough, he supposed as he sighed and turned back on the lawn mower.


	4. Chapter four

A/N: And here it is! Chapter four, yaaaay! I will try to update more frequently. It just gets hard with school and homework and just everything, but I do have to make time for writing, because I love it. Sucks when life gets in the way of the things you want to do.

Well, enjoy! ^_^

I feel like I should put how Romeo & Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare c:

* * *

Of course Mrs. Aguilar made sure the actors would remember to memorize their lines each night. She told them if they skipped even just one night without going over them, they wouldn't memorize them as quickly as they should. They had around a month and a half until the premiere night with still much to do. She wanted the students to get the memorization part done and over with by the end of the next week, and seeing how passionate most of them were about the play, Mrs. Aguilar didn't quite worry about it.

Except for Kevin.

Kevin didn't exactly fret out loud over the fact that he didn't want to be at the practices, but it was pretty evident from the way his nose wrinkled and his eyes would roll every time he entered the theater room.

No one commented on it, though. At least he went everyday and did do what he was told to. And because of this, everyone ignored any small groan the redhead would make from having to being there.

On nights when he would practice alone, Kevin would wander around his room, mumbling the lines to himself, and then seeing if he could say them without looking.

"I do protest, I never injured thee," he said as he looked at the script. "Okay, now let's try this." He sighed as he hid the script behind him. "I do protest. I never injured thee." And nodded. "Damn, that was too easy. Alright, two at a time." The redhead read over the next two lines before hiding the script again and clearing his throat. "But love thee better than thou cast... wait." Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. "Cast? No, that's not it."

He checked the script and rolled his eyes. "Canst. Canst, canst, canst. Canst devise, till thou shalt know the reason... the reason... of... my love." Quickly seeing if he got it right, a grin spread across his face as he saw that he did, but that grin slowly faded. "So memorizing is easy... acting as if you actually mean what you're freaking saying is the hard part." He huffed as he rubbed his eyes. "Acting is hard."

"How does Nazz even do it?" He asked himself. "She says it and it's like she's actually Juliet. What the hell?"

Not wanting to get himself into a bad mood, Kevin licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's try this again." He picked up his script and tried to say the next lines with some emotion. "And so, _good Capulet_, which name I _tender _as dearly as my- You know what, I'm done for tonight." Kevin shook his head and tossed the papers aside as he allowed himself to fall back on his bed and stare up at his ceiling.

Everyone could keep repeating how well Kevin acted out the scenes, but the redhead himself still couldn't feel as though it were true. He felt something was off, something wasn't right, but he didn't know what.

Perhaps it was that he was the only one in that play who didn't want to be in the play.

He was missing the passion.

And truthfully, he kind of knew that's what it was, and a part of him wanted to find that passion.

Though the other part knew it would be a challenge.

And in all, he wasn't quite sure if he was up for it.

* * *

"Nazz-girl will not shut her pie hole about this _play_, hmm?" Rolf asked as he and Kevin reached the redhead's locker.

"Yeah." Kevin shrugged as he began to put in his locker combination. "And she's kinda stressing me out about it. I know she wants everything to be perfect, but dude, it's the first play we've been in." He pulled open the metal door and took out his math book before closing it shut.

"Is the Casanova trying?"

"I _am_ trying," Kevin said as he leaned against his locker. "You believe me, right?" He squinted his eyes a bit as he stared at Rolf, waiting for a response.

Rolf rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Rolf doesn't see why he shouldn't."

The redhead's expression softened and he smiled a little. "Thanks, man. I just... I don't know what I got myself into, and I know I've been thinking and saying that a lot, but it's all I can even say about this whole thing. Plays are lame, man." He shook his head and the two began walking down the hallway.

"Back in my country, these _plays _were named as 'People who dress up and run around'."

Kevin smirked. "It was actually called that?"

"No, but that is what they did!"

The redhead laughed and nodded.

"But people were not the actors," Rolf added and Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what the taller teen meant. "The actors were animals." Rolf grinned. "And they won prizes for their performances."

"Nuh-uh, man!" Kevin shook his head and chuckled. "You're joking!"

"What is this joke?"

And when Kevin noticed Rolf's expression wasn't changing from serious, the redhead widened his eyes.

"You guys let the animals be the actors?!"

"That is what I said. Yes. Rolf does not lie."

"But how did you guys even understand what they were say-" Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Forget it."

The bell rang and the two started heading to their class.

"Wilfred was granted the opportunity," Rolf told his friend.

"Yeah? Did he win an Emmy too?"

"What is an Emmy?" The blue-haired teen thought about his own question before finally dismissing it by waving his hand. "Wilfred was too good for the theatre."

Kevin nodded. "I'm sure that's the reason why he wasn't in the plays, Rolf."

Rolf scrunched up his face. "Rolf senses that you do not mean what you're saying."

"What are you talking about? Of course I mean what I say," Kevin purposely said this with more sarcasm than before, but Rolf fell for it and smiled in amusement as they entered their classroom.

Though Kevin wanted to add more just to mess with the guy, he decided against it and just took his seat.

"Speaking of Wilfred?" He whispered to Rolf. "Where is the dude?"

"He is with Jonny."

"You actually let Jonny watch him?"

"We all must make mistakes in life."

Kevin snickered at that, but he sighed and agreed.

What was life without some regrets?

* * *

"Hey, Kevin."

The redhead turned around to come face-to-face with Nazz and he smiled. "Hey, Nazz."

They moved forward in the lunch line and grabbed their treys.

"Listen," Nazz said as she put a piece of fried chicken onto her trey. "I was thinking that we could go into the theater room and go over our lines."

_Oh great_. Kevin tried not rolling his eyes at her, but it wasn't impossible. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

The corners of Nazz's lips rose up. "Awesome, dude. Let's hurry up and finish our lunch then." She quickly piled her try with a salad bowl, a piece of pie, and apple juice before heading over to their usual table with Rolf already sitting there.

Kevin noticed how much more relaxed Rolf seemed with Wilfred back by his side. They ate as Rolf explained more about the _'People who dress up and run around' _shows, and Kevin listened while munching calmly on his hamburger, but Nazz did not allow them to stay any longer. The jock groaned as he was forced to throw away the remaining of his food, but once he saw how apologetic Nazz seemed, Kevin couldn't bring himself to actually be annoyed with her.

This was something she was truly becoming passionate about, and Kevin didn't want to spoil it for her.

"Which lines should we go over?" Nazz asked as they walked into the theater room.

"Uh, whichever ones you wanna work on." Kevin tossed his backpack onto one of the chairs after taking out his script and stepped up onto the stage with Nazz following behind.

The blonde sighed happily as she walked around the large area. "I guess we could try going over a part where it's just Romeo and Juliet. How about the one where they're in the Capulet's orchard?"

Kevin just nodded and searched for the particular scene. "Alright. Whenever you're ready."

Nazz cleared her throat and took a deep breath, but she didn't immediately start in which Kevin finally couldn't resist but to roll his eyes, and he was relieved she didn't see.

And while Nazz continued her 'warm ups', Edd stepped around backstage, opening up boxes that contained the costumes for the play. Mrs. Aguilar told him to make sure they all arrived in one piece. It was not a problem for the sockhead.

To be able to be the first to see the costumes felt like a sort of honor to him, that theater teacher trusted him that much. It made him feel that he was obviously doing something right. Eddy had wanted him to help him start on making those fake tickets and was a bit ticked off to find that Double D already had other things to do, but all Double D could do was smile innocently and apologize.

"Ah, Romeo's costume," Double D said as he came to the final box. His eyes lit up as he began to open it.

Romeo's and Juliet's costumes were one of the highlights of the show. Edd carefully removed the tissue paper and gasped softly to see the neatly folded costume. He reached his hands in to take it and put it up with the other costumes, but a loud voice startled him and he found himself almost crashing into the other costumes from the fright it gave him.

"Wilt thou be gone?" Nazz began her lines in her loudest voice. "It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly, she sings." The blonde stepped forward. "On yon pomegranate-tree." She turned to face Kevin. "Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

Edd took a deep breath, calming himself down and giggled to himself for getting so frightened by Nazz's voice, but it was because he believed he was alone. He didn't even hear them enter.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn." Edd froze at the sound of Kevin's voice and slowly started approaching the stage as the redhead continued. "No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks, do lace the severing clouds in younder east."

Kevin moved aside a bit, still facing the blonde, and also peeking down at his script. "Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Double D crouched down only slightly as he peeked around the curtain to see the two.

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I." Nazz stepped closer to Kevin, resisting to smile in a giddy way. "It is some meteor that the sun exhales, to be to thee this night a torch-bearer, and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."

Kevin checked his script and spoke as he read it over, knowing well he wouldn't be able to just look and remember the lines on the next part. "Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow, nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat-"

"Dude this one's long," Nazz said.

Kevin nodded. "I know. Are we done?"

The blonde sighed. "Let's just finish off and when the nurse is supposed to enter, we'll stop. So continue where you left off. Sorry for interrupting."

Kevin bit his lower lip gently as he picked up his script and read again, "The v-a.. the... _vaul_-ty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go." He looked up at the ceiling. "Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day."

Edd slowly smiled at the face expressions Kevin was making while reading his lines. It was a nice touch to the play and he wished he could tell Kevin to continue doing that, but then he would have explain how he was spying on them... spying on them. The sockhead shivered at the thought.

Oh, that's exactly what he was doing!

He was _spying_ on Nazz and Kevin.

Double D shook his head, mentally scolding himself for invading their privacy. How could he be so inconsiderate? He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, although he didn't stop himself from continuing to listen to Nazz say her next lines. It wasn't as though they were speaking about something privately. They were merely rehearsing.

And with that though, Double D turned back around and peeked again.

The sight of them was much too interesting to not watch.

The way they worked together; it fit well.

Nazz was a talented young lady. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, how to portray Juliet the way she was supposed to be portrayed.

And then Kevin.

Kevin was filled with many talents and skills.

It amazed Double D, though he wasn't too surprised about it.

And just the way Kevin looked, well, Double D couldn't think of a better Romeo. It didn't feel like any other guy could fit that role, because no other guy was as handsome-

Edd's eyes widened at his own thoughts.

No other guy was as handsome?

As handsome?

_Handsome_?

Since when did he even pay attention to how a male looked? It wasn't like he cared now. He just... well, he just didn't care~ That didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the good looks of someone, but Kevin...

Oh, it wasn't that Kevin wasn't handsome. No. It wasn't that at all.

Kevin was...

Edd sighed.

Kevin was... Kevin.

And why was he over thinking this so much?

Over thinking was nothing but trouble, yet he couldn't help it.


	5. Chapter five

Hey guys! Look, it's chapter five! I know I take forever. My apologies, but if you're still sticking around for the updates, then thank you SO much for being patient. I love you all :D

* * *

Since all the costumes were put up and organized neatly, Mrs. Aguilar saw no harm in the students trying them on, getting them fitted in case someone couldn't fit into theirs. It was better they knew earlier than later to get that over with, and costumes were probably the most fun part of every play. Nazz couldn't stand still as she was trying on hers that the girl helping her out had to finally put her foot down and tell her to stop squirming for one damn second. Double D helped Kevin, something he felt a little too uncomfortable with doing and he couldn't understand why. He and Kevin weren't on bad terms, but lately, he wasn't able to shake away these... strange feelings he'd been feeling for the redhead.

He was sure it was nothing, but still.

"Just don't touch me where you shouldn't be," Kevin told him, a grin spreading across his face to indicate to Edd that he was clearly kidding around, but Edd's cheeks still heated up.

Edd took a deep breath, trying to relax himself and his now red cheeks. "This is nothing to joke around about, Kevin," he said sternly.

"I'm just trying to make this less weird than it already is."

"There isn't anything _weird_ about it at all."

"There wouldn't be if you would stop trembling like a little girl." Kevin sighed and shook his head, but he smirked a little when he got a good look of himself in the mirror. He actually didn't look as dorky as he assumed he would, but the costume had a sort of strange smell to it, and he groaned.

Double D crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. Kevin noticed and looked over to see what was wrong.

"Are we done or-"

"You can be a little more nice," Double D told him as he got up on his feet. "And yes we are done, well, we are a little, but I most certainly am done for the day." He turned on his heel and walked away from the redhead.

Kevin just stood there for a moment wondering what he had said that made the sockhead upset, but then he figured almost everything he says upsets someone in one or another. After Nazz was finished getting her costume on and ready, she rushed over to Kevin and joined him at his side as they looked in the mirror.

"Aw, Kev," she said. "Look at us, Romeo and Juliet, standing together and smiling." She grinned and Kevin forced himself to smile as well.

Sure they did look good, he had to admit. The costumes suited them, but Kevin could care less. As always, he wanted to get this over with, but he was tired of complaining about it. He decided to suck it up and it would all be over soon.

"Come on," Nazz said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go rehearse a small scene together, since everyone else seems to be doing that right now that they're all excited and dressed up."

Kevin looked around and she was right. They were all heading out onto the stage, some squealing and others clapping. Double D was putting away a few things and Kevin watched him for a bit, how the sockhead moved swiftly but carefully... yeah, how did he even manage to do that? He knew where to place everything without any hesitation and in perfect order.

"Kevin?" Nazz snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face and the redhead blinked hard as he turned to face her again. "Dude, where'd ya go?" She giggled.

Kevin shook his head and shrugged. "Nowhere."

"So, wanna rehearse?"

Kevin didn't really want to, but he agreed to it anyway. Nazz wanted to test their memorization. She told Kevin to not take his script with him and they could go over a scene they've practiced together many times already. The redhead wasn't sure how he felt about that, though. He had tried practicing as much as he could at home when he wasn't busy doing... absolutely anything else.

Mrs. Aguilar saw what the students were doing and immediately told her work crew to take a break and watch them perform. She took her usual front row seat while the others sat around her, sitting back and smiling as they saw the actors try to get some props in to make the practice more fun. A group of students went ahead and did a small scene, well, the smallest scene they could find as Nazz and Kevin stood aside and prepared themselves.

Double D didn't join the others in the front. He remained backstage to clean up the mess the actors left behind. He couldn't just leave knowing the mess was there. It would bother him, making him feel lazy and it just looked horrible. Didn't they know to clean up after themselves? Sighing, the sockhead listened to the actors say their lines as he started putting things away. They all sounded great, considering they hadn't been practicing for that long and Double D couldn't help but smile.

Then came Nazz's voice and Edd couldn't resist. He had to see the blonde perform. She was the star of the show. Kevin joined her, saying his lines. Nazz smiled without wanting to, but only to show her friend how proud she was of him, because so far, he knew his lines perfectly. Until they reached the middle...

"Lady, by wonder..." Kevin's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down to the floor. _Damnit, _he thought, _come on. I know this. I know I do. _He took a deep breath. "By wonder... uh, blessed... something." He sighed in defeat. "Something blessed and..." he snapped his fingers. "And I swear... uh, that tips with gold-"

"Silver," Mrs. Aguilar and Nazz corrected him.

"Silver!" Kevin's eyes brightened. "Yes, silver. All these trees-"

"Okay, okay," Mrs. Aguilar raised her hand as she interrupted. "Kevin, you're doing well. Go ahead and skip that line if you don't know it."

Kevin nodded and looked over at Nazz.

Nazz licked her lips and started saying her next lines, "Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb." She paused a moment to recall her next line, then smiled when she got it, turning to face the redhead more. "Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Kevin nodded, hoping she still had to say more, because he almost had no clue what the hell he needed to say next, but when she remained silent, he knew it was his turn. Damnit.

"Uh, what should I do...?" He said with eyes squinted, completely unsure if he was right.

"What shall I swear by," Edd said from backstage.

Kevin looked over his shoulder but saw nothing but the red curtain. He rolled his eyes, knowing the sockhead was before there. "Yeah, what he said." He shrugged.

Seeing the disappointed look in Mrs. Aguilar's eyes, Kevin sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, it's fine," she said. "I just have to tell you that you do need to go over those lines and any other ones you're having trouble with, but don't worry. We have a whole month, but that doesn't mean you have an excuse to slack off. A month will pass quicker than we think."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Kevin said. "And I'll get this memorized. It's just not really my thing."

"If it's not really your thing, then why did you even bother to audition?"

Kevin couldn't think of what to say to that. Nazz was the reason he bothered, but he didn't know if that would be a good answer to give to a drama teacher who was truly passionate about the whole play. He cleared his throat before saying, "I thought it would be... uh, fun, I guess and give me something to do." He grinned nervously.

Mrs. Aguilar laughed at that. "Well, I am glad you did audition. I don't think I could have found a better Romeo." She checked her watch and gasped. "We're all out of time. Go ahead and change out of your costumes and head home. Thank you everyone. We'll meet here again tomorrow, same time. Don't be late!"

The students started heading to the dressing rooms immediately.

"Oh, and Kevin," Mrs. Aguilar called out.

The redhead stopped in his tracks and looked over at her.

"Remember to practice every night," she said to him. "If you even skip one night, you're risking your chances of not being well memorized."

Kevin nodded, although in his head, he was wondering how someone could really be _that _into the theater. Mrs. Aguilar made it seem that it was theater or death. He sighed as he made his way backstage.

"Despite forgetting a few lines, you're doing well for this being your first time," Edd said to him.

Kevin smiled softly at him as he continued to walk. "Thanks, man."

"Kevin if you ever need any help, I'll gladly help you."

This made Kevin stop walking. He turned around and smirked. "I'm alright, Double D. I can do this."

"I'm only saying," Edd said with a small shrug.

"Saying that I'm not capable of memorizing these lines by myself?" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, no! No, of course not. I understand that memorizing anything can be difficult."

"Even for you? I don't believe that. You know the whole damn periodic table by heart."

"Yes, but it did take time."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Like how much?"

"Around a week," Double D told him. "It takes patience, but once you start giving it your best, it's simple and you'll find that you'll still know these lines almost perfectly well next year."

"Is that how you do it with everything? Just go over them until it's stuck in your mind like glue?"

Double D blinked. "I suppose you can put it that way, but yes."

Kevin thought about it before smiling and nodding. "Sounds cool. So I'll just study these lines until my brain hurts. Awesome." He turned around and went ahead into the dressing rooms, leaving Double D to stand there with the urge to laugh.

It was only funny because of how Kevin seemed to be struggling with trying to sound enthusiastic about it. Edd knew the last thing Kevin wanted to do was study, but it was what he had to do.

And it's what the redhead did that night. With all the willingness he had, Kevin sat up on his bed and pulled out his script from his backpack.

"This is going to be a long night," he huffed as he opened it up to the first page where his lines began and softly started mumbling them to himself.

He didn't want to be the only one in that play who still didn't have his lines down when everyone else seem to pretty much know theirs like the back of their hands.

He wasn't a quitter and he was going to prove that, even if his head did start hurting.


	6. Chapter six

A/N: Hey everyone! As you may or may not know, I love having playlist for each of my fanfics so I have something to listen to that'll point me in the right mood for that certain fic. This fanfic, I haven't quite gotten a playlist going. If you ever have any song suggestions, feel free to let me know. Thanks!

* * *

All night, well, it felt like all night, Kevin just stayed in his room, rereading the same lines over and over until he had the first ten pages of his lines memorized. By the next day, he already felt he had forgotten everything. In classes, instead of paying attention—as if he paid attention in the first place anyway, Kevin decided to go over the script. He read them on his way to class, his way out, and even at lunch, away from his friends. He could see Rolf showing Jonny, Sarah, and Jimmy something he taught Wilfred to do, and although even that looked more interesting, Kevin refrained from getting up and joining them. He sat in an empty table at the far end of the cafeteria and turned so his back would be facing everyone, leaving him to not be tempted to get up.

Double D sat with Ed and Eddy in a table not too far from the redhead, and Double D caught himself looking over every now and so. He would frown every time Kevin would look up and groan, clutching the script in his hands that Double D could see it wrinkled on the edges from the many times Kevin had probably done it before. He sighed softly before getting up from his seat and receiving confused stares from his friends.

"I'll be right back," he told Ed and Eddy before making his way over to Kevin.

Curiosity got the better of the friends and they followed the sockhead.

"Hello Kevin," Double D greeted, a wide smile on his face.

Kevin looked over and up. The smile Edd wore made it hard not to at least smile a little back. "Hey," he mumbled before returning his concentration to the script.

"Studying hard, I see," Edd said.

Kevin just shrugged.

"May I help?" Edd asked, gently biting on his lower lip.

Kevin looked up again and shook his head. He didn't want help, because he didn't need it. He felt he was making progress on his own. Edd nodded a little and turned away, and he took a step, Kevin reached over and grabbed his wrist. The sudden touch made the sockhead flinch a little, but he relaxed once he turned around to find a smiling Kevin. There was nothing wrong with getting some help, and the better Kevin got, the more he thought he could impress Nazz.

"Alright, Double D," he said, standing up and grabbing his things. "I'll take you up on your offer for some help."

Double D grinned, but it immediately faded when he heard a loud, "What? No!" He turned around to find Ed and Eddy standing there with Eddy's arms crossed and scowling at the redhead.

"Eddy-" Double D tried to explain, but Eddy shut him up.

"You're supposed to help US with those tickets!"

"What tickets?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Eddy told him. "Now stop listening." He looked at Double D and huffed. "Come on, Sockhead. We were supposed to go work on them today."

Kevin sighed and got up from his seat. "Let me guess, this has something to do with another one of your stupid scams that's gonna just blow up in your face... literally." He smirked as he crossed his arms.

Eddy furrowed his eyebrows and stomped forward. "This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it!" He pointed his finger at Kevin.

Kevin looked at Eddy and then at the finger before swatting it away from his face. Eddy stepped back, still frowning at the redhead while Ed just laughed.

Double D sighed and shook his head. "Listen, Eddy. I will help you with those creating those tickets as soon as I am through with helping Kevin."

"But-"

Kevin glared at Eddy, and Eddy didn't feel like arguing about it anymore. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," he said. "Come on, Ed. Let's go finish our lunches while our _friend _goes and hangs out with the enemy."

Ed gasped and spun around to stare at the sockhead in horror. "Why would you do that, Double D?"

"Oh, please, Ed," Double D said, "Eddy is over-exaggerating. Kevin is no enemy of ours." He glanced at the redhead from over his shoulder. "We may have had our differences, but-"

"He's a jerk," Eddy said, grinning at Kevin.

Kevin wanted to respond to that, to say a snarky comeback that would make Eddy shut up, but instead he resisted, not feeling in the mood for it. He stood aside and waited as Double D said his goodbyes to his friends and they walked off. The sockhead turned around, smiling apologetically at Kevin. Kevin shrugged halfheartedly and they made their way out of the cafeteria to head into the theater room where no one would be until the bell rang. They made their way up onto the stage and as Kevin went to the side to set his things down, Double D paused at center stage and stared out at the empty seats. The place could possibly fit the entire school. He took a deep breath and imagined seeing each seat filled, having all eyes on him. When he would do competitions such a spelling bee, there weren't always too many people. It would be around ten to thirty people at the most, therefore, it wasn't so nerve-wrecking, but to have the whole theater packed, well, Double D could just imagine it could make someone shake with stage fright.

"Alright, ready?"

Double D blinked hard, bringing himself back from his thoughts as he turned to face Kevin. He nodded. "Yes. Where shall we start?" He grabbed the copy of the script he had from his bag and smiled at Kevin.

"We could start when they first meet," Kevin said.

Double D flipped to the page. "I'm ready when you are."

Kevin cleared his throat and licked his lips before starting, trying to do as much as he could without looking at the script, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips," he tapped his lower lip with his finger, not facing Double D, "two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

_Jeez, _he thought, _maybe this wasn't the right scene to do with Double D. Seems too... mushy. _Kevin shook his head and stared at the sockhead.

"Good pilgrim," Double D began, "you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Kevin sighed through his nose as he thought about his next line. "Uh... have not saints... lips, and holy... palmers too?"

Double D gave him a quick thumbs up before saying the next line, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

The redhead remained silent, long enough for Double D to ask what's wrong.

"I really don't know what I'm supposed to say next," Kevin admitted. "I've practiced more of the middle scenes."

Double D narrowed his eyes at him. "You should really be going in order."

"Yeah, I know."

"Your next line starts with, 'Oh then, dear saint-"

"Oh, right! Yeah, I remember now." Kevin straightened himself up and continued on, "let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." But he said it in such a monotone voice that when he looked over, he was faced with a disapproving stare from Double D.

"What?" He asked.

"You can at least try," Double D told him.

"Sorry. This is kinda weird. Romeo is supposed to kiss Juliet here, and... well..." Kevin didn't really know what he was trying to say. He actually didn't feel too uncomfortable doing this with Double D, but that's what made him uncomfortable; that he didn't feel weird about it.

"We aren't going to act that out, Kevin," Double D assured him. "We are merely working on your memorization skills. We can worry about blocking later."

"Okay, okay. Let's just keep going then."

They went over a certain line over and over until Kevin was able to say it without doing any pauses or looking at his script. Then they did the same for another line, and then another that by the time lunch was over, Kevin was actually relieved he had Algebra. Anything seemed better than Romeo & Juliet at that moment. His head felt a little foggy, but he was grateful for Double D's help. He pretty much had one less scene to worry about. And even though he was tired of seeing those lines, he still forced himself to take a peek at them in class, just to make sure he really did have those lines down as he quietly said them to himself under his breathe.

"Kevin!" His teacher, Mr. Rhoades, shouted out.

The redhead jumped in his seat, causing his classmates to laugh, but he ignored them. "Yeah?" He looked up at his teacher.

"I hope whatever you're whispering to yourself about is math related."

Kevin sat up in his seat and shrugged. "Sure."

His classmates giggled again and he smirked in satisfaction. Mr. Rhoades didn't only sighed and went on with the lesson, but he kept an eye on Kevin for the rest of the period, and Kevin decided studying his lines could wait. Besides, he really did need a break.

* * *

Like almost everyday, there were practices after school. Kevin practically dragged himself into the theater room, dropping his things on his way up onto the stage. Nazz was backstage, staring at her costume as it hung with the others. She smiled as her fingers grazed the fabric. The theater had never been so exciting, but now being apart of it, Nazz understood why many enjoyed it so much. And it wasn't just the costumes. It was being able to act live on stage, and to be able to do such a thing without making any mistakes, or mistakes that weren't obvious, was incredible.

Kevin walked to the back and halted in his tracks as he saw the pure amazement in his friend's eyes. _Wow, she's really getting into this, _he thought to himself, _how? _He wondered whether he should leave or say something, but as he took another step, the floorboards creaked and Nazz spun around.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled crookedly at her. "Hey."

She grinned at him. "Hey, Kev."

"So, are we just going over a scene in here or?"

"Well, Mrs. Aguilar said she wanted us to go over the first Romeo and Juliet scene."

The corners of Kevin's lips slowly rose. "Awesome."

When Mrs. Aguilar clapped her hands twice together, the actors headed onto the stage to listen to instructions.

"Okay!" Mrs. Aguilar began, "We're going to start the masquerade ball scene, so everyone who's in that scene step up and begin, and everyone else can relax. Got it?"

The students nodded and moved around as they got into their places. Kevin and Nazz waited aside as the students who were playing the first and second servant started saying their lines. Once Kevin's cue to come in happened, the redhead gracefully walked onto the center of the stage. Nazz smiled as she watched him.

"What lady is that," Kevin said, glancing over at Nazz. "which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"

"I know not, sir," his co-actor answered.

Kevin didn't want to keep smiling but as he said his next lines without any hesitation, he couldn't help but feel a little proud. Even Mrs. Aguilar nodded, impressed with how well Kevin was doing. He was hardly pausing as they continued the scene. Double D sat in his usual seat next to Mrs. Aguilar, and he smiled as he watched the redhead seem more confident on stage than he had when they first started practicing.

"Kevin has certainly made much improvement, hasn't he?" Double D whispered over to Mrs. Aguilar.

"Oh, goodness, yes," she replied. "I'm so amazed, because really, he has talent, but he wasn't exactly using it. You know what I mean? It was like he was trying to cover it up."

"Yes." Double D nodded. He looked at Kevin and raised his eyebrows when he noticed Kevin was looking at him, as if trying to figure out what he and Mrs. Aguilar were talking about.

Kevin couldn't quite hear them, so he focused his attention more on them while still waiting for when he had to say his next line.

"He has been practicing plenty on his own," Double D said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," Kevin acted out.

"Hmm." Mrs. Aguilar nodded. "It really shows," she said. "I'm proud of him."

The redhead grinned without being able to stop himself from hearing the compliment. Mrs. Aguilar noticed and smiled at him. Kevin looked over at Double D who gave him two thumbs up.

"Thanks," Kevin mouthed at him.

"You're welcome," Double D mouthed back, and he continued to smile as he watched Kevin and Nazz finish their scene.


End file.
